


Autopsy result

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Helen is doing an autopsy on an abnormal, Kate watches, and gets Ideas TM, for a bit, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Autopsies really aren't Kate's thing. There are certain aspects though...
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Kudos: 5





	Autopsy result

~~~

“Helen?” Kate pokes her head into the autopsy lab, finding Helen at work on the huge Scarecrow Bat’s carcass. “Hank says the surviving bat’s been caught and is on its way to Tokyo.”

“That’s a relief.” Helen gives her a quick nod, focused on drawing a long cut across the bat’s stomach. “Thank you, Kate.”

“Sure.” Kate pauses, then slinks fully into the room.

“Was there anything else?” Helen asks, finally looking at her over the edge of her face mask. The slight movement of her head causes the bright overhead light to gleam across her safety glasses. It’s all very evil scientist.

“Did I ever mention how good you look with that face mask on?” Kate asks, strolling across the floor.

One eyebrow rising, Helen gives her a Look.

Okay, correction: Very _sexy_ evil scientist!

“With half my face hidden? Is that supposed to be a compliment, Kate?”

“Well, it puts so much focus on your eyes,” Kate flirts shamelessly. “And the fact that I can’t tell whether or not you’re smiling right now...” She bites her lower lip, giving Helen a smoldering look.

Dead bat can wait, right?

~~~

Helen finds herself pausing, rather taken by surprise. This is new. Kate usually keeps her distance when she does an autopsy. Probably for fear of being asked to help clean up.

Well, it’s the perfect opportunity to tease her a bit.

“I guess you’ll have to come over and find out,” Helen says, very much smiling under the mask. Long, gleaming strands of slime stretch from the carcass as she raises her hands in a welcoming gesture.

“Or not!” As expected, Kate changes her mind instantly, raising her hands in the universal ‘no thanks’ gesture. “I, uh, I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”

Suddenly in a hurry, she turns on her heels and hightails it out of the room, with only a short pause at the door.

“You could bring a fresh mask, though. For after.”

She winks provocatively at the look Helen throws her, and is gone the next second.

Cheeky minx!

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I wrote these little snippets sometime last year, before the whole face mask thing started. *sigh*  
> But with bats and evil scientists and autopsies - I figured this was a nice little thing for October. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
